Red Dwarf: The Motion Picture
Red Dwarf: The Motion Picture (Simply as Red Dwarf) is a upcoming 2019 British-American Sci-Fi Comedy-drama adventure film is based on BBC television series by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor. It is produced by: BBC Films and Grant Naylor Productions and It was released by: Walt Disney Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Cast: * Robert Llywellyn as Kryten * Danny John Jules as The Cat * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Hattie Hayridge as Holly * Chloe Annett as Kristine Kochanski * David Ross as Talkie Toaster (Voice) * David Tennant as TBA * Tony Hawks as Vending Machine (Voice) * Naomi Scott as TBA * Mena Massoud as Akeem Wahab Additional Cast: * Mac McDonald as Captain Frank Hollister * Norman Lovette as Holly * Ringo Starr * Ewan McGregor * Jennifer Lawrence * Sebastian Stan * Chris Pine * Tom Felton * Daniel Craig * Billie Piper * Gillian Anderson * Emma Stone Rating Rated PG for Mild thematic elements, sci-fi action and rude humor. Prequels: Disney, MGM and BBC would be planning to produce the first four prequels would be set in retro futuristic period and it's also set before the events of original series of red dwarf in between season 1 and season 3. * Red Dwarf: The Awakening- released on 13th august 2023 * Red Dwarf: The Red Moon- released on 2nd October 2025 * Red Dwarf: Revenge of the Simulants- released on 23rd may 2027 * Red Dwarf: The Smegma Frontier- Released on 4th October 2029 Trivia/Notes: * This film would feature the opening of Walt Disney Production Logo as the scale-model version of this Cinderella castle has been done by using pieces of those retro futuristic architectural structures on the moon landscape was inspired by captain scarlet and the mysterons, Early Seasons of Red Dwarf, Star Wars, Alien, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Space 1999 and Thunderbirds. In which has being created by using animation technique combined with miniature models, Traditional cel animation and practical effects. * Hattie Hayridge has been confirmed to reprise her role of Holly is set to appear in this film. * A original scale-model version of Red Dwarf, Star-bug, Blue Midget from Series 1-5 are willing set to return by reproduced for the first time. Especially using pieces of archive footage of model shots were likely unused from those earlier seasons of Red Dwarf will be placed on each parts of the film. * This film are featured American, British and ethnic actors whom made their first appearances. * Skutters and Talkie Toaster is also set to have a major return in this film. * A return of original Series 1-5 costumes was once been designed by Howard Burden for red dwarf crew since 1989. * This is first film are being distributed By Walt Disney Pictures, Metro Goldwyn Mayer and BBC Films. * Red Dwarf actors and actress will reprise their roles as voice performance to appear in Disney's House of Villains: Calling all Heroes. * A 1980s Logo of United Artists will appear in this film. * This film features De-Aging CGI Effects and Voice adjustment for Chris Barrie, Craig Charles, Danny John Joles, Hattie Hayridge, Norman Lovett and Mac McDonald in order to look four decades younger throughout the entire film. Gallery/Video: Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Walt Disney Films Category:MGM Category:BBC Films Category:BBC Category:Films set in the future Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:British films Category:2019 Films Category:American films Category:Time Travel Category:Films set in 1980's Category:Red Dwarf Category:Films set in Manchester Category:Films set in 1993 Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Films set in London Category:PG-Rated Films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United Artists Films Category:Films set in 1960's Category:Films set in 1969 Category:Films with Retro Futuristic Settings